Peace of our Time
by 1124eddie
Summary: The brothers and sons to Ahadi bear witness towards unification between rival species, while tackling their own maturity.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the day he was born, Taka was never mistreated by his family. His father, Ahadi, had always treated him the same way as he treated his older brother, Mufasa. His mother, Uru, had loved him and cared for him whenever he feels alone or scared, but he would always rise up and face whatever challenge there was to come for him. He had known that Mufasa would be trained to take up Ahadi's place as king when he passes on, but Mufasa promises that nothing will ever change between him and Taka when he becomes king. But there was a situation that Taka would always fail at, talking to girls.

There were a lot of lionesses in Pride Rock, but Taka would always be shy around them. At one point he tried to speak to one while he and Mufasa were drinking at a watering hole, but his shyness took over and he ran away just as one of the lionesses took notice to him. Though they giggled, it wasn't meant to be insulting to him, but they instead find him cute when he is shy. But Taka would never notice most of the time, and Mufasa would always try his best to help him overcome his shyness. But now was the time when he would help Taka finally talk to at least one lioness.

They were both in their teens when Mufasa took him to the watering hole for a quick drink, and they were soon joined by two lionesses that also came for a drink.

"Say Taka," spoke Mufasa, "how would you like to get over your shyness and finally speak to those lionesses?"

"I don't know. I'm still afraid. I mean what if I embarrass myself again," said Taka.

"You won't this time, but if you want, I can hold your paw and be your support?"

"This isn't funny. I mean, you already have a mate, and I'm literally the only one in the entire pride to not have a mate yet."

"Would you relax Taka? I'm sure you're just waiting for the perfect mate to come by. And I think that one might be the one for you," said Mufasa as he points to one of the two lionesses that were finishing their drink and are now talking to each other.

"Do you really think so," asked Taka.

"I don't just think so, but I know so," said Mufasa.

And with that, Taka felt like he had the confidence to talk to other females. But as he started walking towards the two lionesses, some thoughts were running in his head. What if they don't want to talk to him? What if they don't find interesting enough? What if he stays alone forever, without any to love, and them to love him back? All of these things were running around in his mind when he making his way towards to the lionesses, unaware of what's really going on.

Ever since Mufasa had known about Taka's problem with girls, he wanted to help him out a bit. But whenever he thought up a plan that he think meet might work, he'll automatically know the outcome, which is always bad. He would often ask his father, Ahadi, about how he and his wife, Uru, had gotten together, and the answer was just being yourself, and always making sure that your mate will always be happy together.

When he and Taka entered their teens, he became infatuated by a lioness named Sarabi. She was really beautiful and, unknown to Mufasa, had a crush on him ever since they were just cubs. When they were together, Mufasa and Sarabi already knew that they would be together until the end. But even if he and Sarabi were still happy, Mufasa still worries about Taka. Sarabi soon caught about it and offered to Mufasa, which he excitedly accepted.

"So, what's the plan," asked Sarabi.

"Well, I thinking about asking one of the lionesses to talk to Taka, instead of him trying to talk to them. That should be able to break his shyness and he'll finally be happy again," explained Mufasa.

"And you think that'll work?"

"Well... It's what I came up with after you asked about helping me. I had other plans that I made before hand, but they didn't seemed to work."

"Why? What happened?"

"I always think about what the risks might be, and it would always stop me from even trying out the plan in real-life."

Sarabi was deep in thought. Mufasa wants to help, but he always thinks ahead too much. Taka is too shy to talk to other lionesses, but they in turn find him adorable when he is shy. It was no sooner or later that she was able to formalize a plan for Mufasa to work with.

She explained to him that she knows a lioness that has a secret crush on Taka, but she too is afraid to show it to him as well. Knowing this, she and Mufasa agreed to have them both meet at the watering hole.

Back to the present, and at the watering hole, Taka finally reached the two lionesses. To his surprise, he recognized one of them to be Sarabi, Mufasa's mate. But he couldn't tell who the other one is. But he was soon about to find to find out as came as close as he can to them and hello.

"Hey Taka," said Sarabi.

"Hello Taka," said the other lioness.

"Uhmm... Hi. So, how you doing," asked Taka.

"Well I just finishing taking drink here, and I need to talk to Mufasa about something. So I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, okay," said Sarabi.

"Okay," said both Taka and the lioness.

And with that, Sarabi made her way to Mufasa, and they both left Taka and the lioness alone at the watering hole.

"So," said Taka, "what's your name?"

"Sarafina," said the lioness.

"Sarafina... uhmm..."

"Yes... Taka..."

Both couldn't speak a word, they were completely lost in each other's eyes.

"You're really beautiful," spoke Taka.

This caught Sarafina by surprise, but she quickly said something in return.

"And you're really cute with those green eyes of yours," said Sarafina.

Taka blushed at her comment, and she did too after his. They soon fell silent once again; they then started talking again about their lives and personal drama they've dealt with before. As they were talking, Mufasa and Sarabi were gazing at them from the top of Pride Rock, admiring the two pair almost hitting it off already. It seemed as though their plan was working, but then they saw something that they didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the grass lurked three dark bodies that were heading towards for Taka and Sarafina. Mufasa soon sprang into action and ran straight for them. He kept himself out of sight from Taka and Sarafina, who thankfully doesn't notice the commotion going on. But Mufasa soon reached the targets and pounced on them. They all stumbled and grappled each other for a while, but it soon ended fast when Mufasa lied on top of the intruders. He then growled at who the intruders were.

Three hyenas were what he captured, and they were all scared to the bone at the sight of Mufasa towering over them. Two males and one female, from what he could identify, and one of the males looked as if he wasn't given much attention at birth.

"All right, let's get this over with. Who are you, and what are you doing trespassing in my territory," said Mufasa.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO, I SWEAR, "cried one of the males.

"Keep your voice down Banzai," said the female.

"I can't help it Shenzi, I don't want to do die," cried Banzai.

"Well at least have some dignity. I mean Ed over here is pretty calm about death," said Shenzi as she nods her head towards the other hyena, whose bug eyes are now wondering everywhere.

"That's because he was born different from all of us!"

"I said keep it down!"

Mufasa then roared loud enough from the hyenas to shut up. He wanted to know why they're here, and their bickering wasn't helping.

"Enough! I want to know why you're here, and I expect to know it right now," said Mufasa.

"We...," stuttered Shenzi, "We came here to...," said Shenzi, but she and the other were soon interrupted by another third party.

"Brother?"

Mufasa turned quickly to find Taka standing behind him, with Sarafina next to him. He didn't know what to do next, but he removed himself from the hyenas, who also got up.

"Mufasa, what's going on? Who are they," asked Taka.

"Taka, I didn't mean to disturb you and Sarafina, but I caught these three trespassing on our territory and I was in the middle of interrogating them," said Mufasa.

"Oh, I see."

"Now, as I was saying, why are you here," Mufasa said to the hyenas.

"Well, we're here to ask for help," said Shenzi.

"Help? Help for what?"

"Our people are dying. With barely any food or water, our kind is slowly becoming deteriorated, and we might become extinct for good."

While Shenzi was explaining the reason for their coming, Mufasa and Taka were listening to whatever they have to say. While Taka was seemingly compassionate towards the hyenas, Mufasa continued to grow skeptical upon remembering their kind's past actions. He was always told by Ahadi to never trust the hyenas, for they always find ways to trick others for their own benefits. But the more he continues to listen, the more he begins to think about if the hyenas had finally learned from their mistakes.

"And that is why we've come to speak with you, and hopefully gain an audience with your king," finished Shenzi.

"I suppose if it is this serious, then I believe it's up to father to decide. Do you agree Mufasa," asked Taka.

Mufasa looked over to Taka, with a look of concern in his eyes. He began to think this through for a few minutes, pacing back and forth on a small patch of dirt. He then came to a decision.

"I'll take you to King Ahadi, but you'll be under our supervision while you're here. Do I make myself clear," said Mufasa.

Shenzi and Banzai both nodded in understandment, say for Ed who just lets his tongue hang out of his mouth and starts panting.

And with that, Mufasa begins leading the hyenas back to Pride Rock, with Taka and Sarafina trailing behind. They both kept a close eye on the hyenas, especially on Ed whenever he starts acting weird.

It wasn't long until they reached Pride Rock, it taken much for the other lions to take notice of the hyenas being escorted by the Royal princes. They begin to whisper amongst themselves; the hyenas try to keep their confidence intact in spite of the ridicule they're overhearing from the lions.

Mufasa then ordered them to stop and wait. He soon made his way inside the main entrance of Pride Rock. Taka and Sarafina are left to guard the hyenas from any suspecting lions. They wait; Taka turning to Sarafina.

"Are you all right," asked Taka.

"I'm alright. But this is really exciting," replied Sarafina.

"How so?"

"I mean, I thought it was just going to be the two of us just getting to know each other for a bit, and then maybe we could go walking through the plains, admiring every single wonder of our home. But I view we could try that other part again once we're done with this business."

Taka nodded and turned to the hyenas, who were looking a bit glum. It wasn't long until a crowd of lions came and encircle the group, giving the stink eye towards the hyenas. Shenzi and Banzai seem to hold together on their own, but Ed begins to shiver in fear. Apparently he doesn't appear to do well in crowds, and knowing that it is lions, their most feared rivals, it's saying something.

Right about then, the lion crowd begins to part ways for the arrival of Ahadi, followed by Uru and Mufasa. Taka and Sarafina also parted ways for him, but still kept their distance with the hyenas.

"So," addressed Ahadi, "You wish to speak to me?"

Shenzi stepped forward towards the king, but stopped short to keep her distance. She looked up at Ahadi's eyes; she quickly diverted from his commanding glare.

"King Ahadi," spoke Shenzi, "I come to ask for your help. My kind is slowly dying from starvation, and our children are becoming weaker & weaker from the moment they're born. My brothers and I volunteered to ask for your assistance in dire needs, and we would be entirely grateful if you do so."

Ahadi looked Shenzi with judgmental eyes, and towards Banzai and Ed. He then began to think this through; he is aware of the rivalry between the lions and the hyenas, and he knows of the laws that the hyenas are meant to stay within the caves of the Elephant Graveyard. But that was many years ago, and times must change for the better. Ahadi wished to leave the kingdom in capable hands of his son Mufasa, and he believes that making peace with the hyenas will finally bring this hatred among tribes to an immediate end.

He then lifted his paw to lift Shenzi's head up, and stared into her eyes. Shenzi almost became hypnotized by his eyes.

"Will you take me to your home," asked Ahadi.

Shenzi then became surprised at this question, but she wasn't the only one. Mufasa, Uru, Sarabi, Sarafina, Taka and the rest became completely dumbfounded at the king's request.

"Excuse me," said Shenzi.

"Will you take to the Elephant Graveyard, so that I may speak to the other hyenas," said Ahadi. Mufasa walked to his father's side.

"Father, what are you planning to do there," asked Mufasa.

"I'm planning on making peace relations with the hyenas after all these years. It's time for a change of pace, and it starts with the hyenas," said Ahadi.


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you bring these lions into our home Shenzi," screamed Viccha, matriarch of the hyenas.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed has returned to the Elephant Graveyard with Ahadi, Mufasa and Taka. Ahadi had agreed to accompany the hyena trio back to their home so that they could come up with a compromise between the two species. However, Shenzi forgot to mention to the lions that Viccha, who is also her mother, has a deep hatred for lions, and still does to this day.

So when news came of her bringing the king and his two sons, she started having so many angry fits that most of her servants feared for their lives. And by the time they arrived, Viccha was still in the midst of having another angry fit.

"Mother, please forgive me for not telling you about this. But let's be honest, you wouldn't agree to this otherwise," said Shenzi.

"You're right, I would never agree to this, for it is they who drove us to this wasteland, with the intention of leaving us to die from starvation. But lo and behold, we continue to live through our own instincts and perseverance," said Viccha.

"But it still doesn't help with the fact that we're still dying from no food. Prey is scarce around here, most of them run away because they're afraid of getting hunted by us."

"Yeah man, they're all avoiding this place," Banzai shouted.

"Be silent, this is between me and my daughter," spoke Viccha.

Banzai sat down; Ed walked over to him, moping. Ahadi, Mufasa and Taka remained silent during the exchange between Shenzi and her mother. But soon Taka leans over to Mufasa to whisper something.

"Mufasa, I don't think we should be here," said Taka.

"I know, but if father think we could make peace with them, then we should be here to see it through," said Mufasa.

"But this is insane, this hyena would never consider making peace with us, especially if what she says is true about her kind being driven away by us."

"I know this looks very bad, believe me, I don't like this anymore then you do. But even at this time, we need to look onto the future, not into the past."

"Try explaining that to her," said Taka as he motions Mufasa's attention towards Viccha, as she furiously makes her way towards Shenzi, still shouting her objections.

"Enough, I've grown tired and annoyed hearing your plans. You will take these lions back to their miserable rock, and you and your friends will be severely punished for your actions," stated Viccha.

"But mother...," said Shenzi, but she was immediately cut off when she was suddenly struck across her face by Viccha.

Shenzi falls down; Banzai and Ed rush over to help her, but were stopped by Viccha, who held her down on the ground. Ahadi, Mufasa and Taka look on in horror; Ahadi soon steps forward.

"Matriarch Viccha, that's quite enough."

"Stay out of this lion filth. This doesn't concern you, and it never will."

"Your daughter brought me here because she told me of the situation you are all suffering from, and I wish to help."

"Ha! A lion showing sympathy towards hyenas. To think I'll live to see the day that this happens. But I rather be dead than take any sort of donation from you."

"I'm not like my ancestors. They may have their reasons for driving you away, but I think it's time that changes for good."

"And how will I know that you'll keep your word. For all I know, you're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security, and then you'll take me and the rest of my people out of this world. If there's one thing I know from my time here, is that a good lion is a dead lion."

As Viccha was speaking, Taka was looking over at Shenzi, who was starting to bleed from her face. But he soon started to notice that she was breathing very weirdly. As if she's suffocating. Once he figured what was happening, he soon made his way towards her.

"Get off her now," screamed Taka as he charged towards Viccha, who took herself off Shenzi and pounced onto Taka.

Ahadi, Mufasa, Banzai and Ed look on as they watch Viccha and Taka struggle against each other.

"I knew it," said Viccha towards Ahadi, "I knew you would try to kill me. But you never had the courage to do so, so you sent your sons to do the work for you."

"Taka, what are you doing," asked Ahadi.

"Shenzi was being choked to death, I couldn't let her die," said Taka.

Banzai and Ed made their way towards Shenzi; she's still alive. Mufasa tries to get Taka away from Viccha, but found his efforts fruitless as he was stopped by his father.

"What are you doing? We have to save him," said Mufasa.

"I can't risk you getting hurt from her. Stay with the hyenas, I'll try to get him out," said Ahadi.

But as Ahadi finished speaking with Mufasa, they both heard a yell of pain coming from Taka. They look to him and him lying on the ground. As Taka slowly gets up from the ground, Ahadi and Mufasa look in shock as they a scar now scratched over his left eye. Viccha chuckles softly.

"I suppose you're the weak link. I thought you would put up a decent fight, but now I see that you're nothing but a small insect underneath my feet," said Viccha, "And now, I'm going to kill you, and your family will watch as I do so."

And with that, Viccha raises one of her paws to strike at Taka again, only to have it stop mid-short as it's caught by Taka's own paw. Viccha looks in complete shock as she is soon restrained and held down by Taka.

Ahadi, Mufasa and the hyenas look on as Taka kept Viccha under control. But Mufasa could sense something different about him, something different entirely.


End file.
